Hide & Seek
by BlackLaceNoFace
Summary: There is no summary for this to be honest. It goes where my heart takes it, so read if want to know what the frakk is going on. Merle/OC. M for language, smut. Enjoy! Reviews are alw ays appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! So, this is one of my stories I've been writing. It's a Walking Dead, Merle/OC story. It's a sick, little romantic horror story. There will be graphic sex/abuse talk and actions. If that is not your cup of tea, I advise you to turn back while you have the chance.**

**Rated M, for many reasons. If you are not into this please DO NOT read.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything recognizable from The Walking Dead, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it. All rights go to their respective owners, I only own my OC, Lana, and any changes made to the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

It's been three weeks into the **"apocalypse"**, if you can it call it that. The apocalypse is when everyone is suppose to _**die, **_not die then get up and start walking around. After all those stupid movies, and all those stupid shows, the undead became a real thing. The funny thing is after you'd watch a movie about this whole goddamn situation, you make plans for when it happens. Well, no one was prepared this shit storm.

It started with the French. News reports about people going cannibal, and ripping others to shreds. The government brushed it of as another disorder, and skipped their merry ways. Then, England fell to the disease. Just as the virus got American attention, everything went dead. No television, phone, or internet. We were left in the dark.

People ran into streets, worried they'd pile up in their cars and head to Atlanta, a supposed safe zone. The CDC was there, so many thought they could bunker there while the scientists found a cure. It was a stupid plan, because Atlanta, Georgia's largest city and it's capital, is the most populated place in the state. Most people means more walkers, as the group dubbed them.

The group, on the road to Atlanta many people made friends with strangers. The traffic stopped, people got restless. Once the city was getting bombed, everyone was lost. There were a group of strangers that teamed up, and did their best to survive. There was Lori, Carl, Dale, Andrea, Amy, Carol, Ed, Sophia, Jacqui, Shane, T-Dog, Daryl, and Merle. Their was others, but they aren't really important, to put it nicely.

This is just the beginning.

It seemed like hours, driving on the bumpy road. It's been a hard few days, between killing your family, and your best friend. There wasn't really anywhere to go anymore, Atlanta was death trap.

"Lana, you can make it this." The girl said out loud.

She turned onto the road going to the quarry her and her dad used to camp at. It seemed way to peaceful around here, but nobody ever really traveled up here.

The scenery changed from a war zone to a beautiful forest. Maybe it was safe up here. As the girl pulled up into the clearing, a man stopped her. He motioned her to get out of her car, and she reluctantly exited her vehicle.

"Who are you?" The man asked, pointing a finger her face.

"Lana Moore, why are up here?" She answered.

"Could ask you the same thing. You bit, scratched?"

"My dad and I used to camp here, and no."

"I have to check still."

Lana nodded, and let the man check her. He ran his hands down her legs, making her shiver. He lifted her shirt and checked her torso.

"Your clean. Name's Shane, by the way."

"Do ya think I can stay?"

"Sure, as long as ya don't start anything."

"No promises." Lana said jokingly.

Shane smiled, and scratched his neck.

"Shane." A tall, rather boney woman said, coming up next to him.

"Oh, Lori this is Lana. She's gonna stay awhile."

Lana nodded toward the woman, in which she gave a tight lipped smile.

"Can we talk? In private." Lori asked.

Shane chuckled, and nodded. The two walked towards the woods, leaving Lana alone. She popped open the trunk and pulled out her bag.

"Hey, sugartits. Need help with that?" A gruff voice said.

Lana turned around and dropped the bag at her feet.

"Yes, actually and can you help me set up my tent." Lana replied, with a friendly smile.

"Well, you got quite a set on ya." The man whistled.

Lana blushed, and lower her head.

"Name's Merle." The man introduced, picking up Lana's bag.

"Lana."

"Well, Lana, where do want your shit." Merle said, bluntly.

"I don't want to intrude on your camp, so maybe farther up. Closer to the woods."

"It ain't my camp, can't stand none of these niggers, or taco vendors." Merle remarked, earning a giggle.

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine." Lana said, sarcastically.

"Don't think you can get sassy with me, sugartits." Merle warned, leading her away from the camp.

The two walked out to small clearing near the woods. There was one tent set up, and no one was there.

"Here's where I'm set up. My little brother's out hunting, but he won't be a bother."

"So, I guess you just made us neighbours."

"Yeah, at least don't have to stay with those pussies down there."

"Yeah, I get to set up here with a dick."

Merle smirked at her and gave her a quick look over. She had a nice build. Her face was bad either. Her silky, raven black hair framed her pale face, and her bright green eyes were welcoming and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"How old are ya?" Merle asked.

"28, why?" Lana answered.

"No reason, just wondering."

"Alright then." Lana replied a bit wearily.

She pulled her tent out of her bag, and set it on the ground.

"Oh great." Merle muttered.

Lana shot him a confused look. Merle nodded behind her, and she turned around. An older man walked towards them, Lana smiled at him and Merle scoffed.

"Hello there, you must be the new girl." The man said, with a friendly smile.

"Yes I am. Name's Lana."

"I'm Dale, I own the RV in the camp."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Dale."

"If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Dale said.

"I won't, but if you can excuse me, I'd like to settle in a bit."

"No problem, sweetheart." Dale said, he turned and walked away.

Lana turned her attention back to the tent, and sighed.

"Ya alright?" Merle asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't set up a tent in ages."

"Get out of way, sugar. I'll do it for ya."

Lana stepped back and Merle started on the tent. Once the tent was up, he moved her bags in.

"Thanks." Lana whispered.

"Are ya sure your alright?" Merle asked.

She had a distant look in her eye, and he took immediate notice.

"No actually, but I ain't gonna bother ya with my problems." Lana admitted.

"It ain't gonna bother me none, sugar."

"It's just I used to go camping up here with my dad. Old memories, ya know."

"Yeah, so you and your daddy were close?"

"Yeah, he was my best friend. We'd do everything together."

Merle smiled at her, and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for setting my shit up."

"Don't mention it, sugartits."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And another chapter! Just be warned, this chapter has smut. Don't like**, **don't read. Thanks to anyone who has read this so far. Lots of Love 333**

"Come on, Lana. Tell us about yourself." Dale pressed.

The fire illuminated the small groups faces.

"There ain't that much to tell." Lana shrugged.

"There's gotta be something. Where did you work before this?" One of the blond sisters, Amy said.

"I was a dancer."

"Ballet?"

"Pole." Lana admitted, shaking her head.

"You were a stripper?" Lori asked in disbelief.

"Mom, what's a stripper?" Carl asked, poking his mother.

"Nothing Carl, it's late you should sleep." Lori ordered.

"But mom." Carl argued.

"Carl listen to your mother." Shane said.

Carl huffed and stormed off towards their tent. Lori shot Lana a pointed look.

"I don't appreciate adult conversations near my son." Lori sneered.

"I don't appreciate people asking questions I don't wanna answer."

Lana stood up and headed back to her tent. She didn't mean to get so snappy, but the woman rubbed her the wrong way. Lana was always good at reading people, and Lori was easily analyzed.

"Sugartits, is everything alright?" Merle asked as she approached.

"Fine, just people poking at me." Lana dismissed.

She sat on the ground next to him, as he stroked the small fire. The two sat in silence, watching the fire pop.

"Do you like Lori?" Lana asked, suddenly.

Merle scoffed, "No."

"She's all uppity about what I do around Carl."

"Mother knows best." Merle said in a mocking tone.

Leda giggled at his behavior.

"What she chew your head off for?"

"For answering a question."

"What question?"

"What I did before all this. They weren't satisfied with just a dancer, so I said I was a pole dancer. Lori was all like, 'You're a stripper?', and Carl asked what a stripper was. It was her own damn fault the kid asked."

"You were a stripper, sugartits?"

"Yeah, I had to get money some how."

"Maybe we can find ya and outfit, and you can give me a private show."

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up." Lana said.

Lana stretched her arms above her head, and yawned. Merle let her lean into him as she began to nod off.

"How long have were you driving?" Merle asked, among a drink from his beer.

Lana took the bottle and took a long drink.

"Few days." She answered, handing him back the bottle.

"Where you from?"

"A little town, called Kings County."

"That's good." Merle said, awkwardly.

"I'm bored." Lana sighed.

Merle smirked.

"How's about we have some fun then?"

"Depends, what do you wanna do?"

"Quick blowjob sounds nice right now."

"Do you think they see can us from over there?" Lana nodded toward the rest of the group.

"Wait, you're really up for it, sugartits?" Merle asked, slightly stunned.

"Yeah, why not? It's the end to world anyways."

"I don't think they can see us, they're too far."

Lana dropped to her knees and undid his jeans. He stood fully erect, straining against the material of his boxers. Merle lifted his hips off the log and pulled his jeans and boxers down, so his cock was exposed to the young girl's eyes. She smiled up at him, as she covered his head in small licks.

"You dirty little whore." Merle said playfully, as Lana pulled down her shirt to exposed her breasts.

"Only for you." Lana giggled, running her tongue down his length.

Merle couldn't find any words, as Lana's mouth encased is cock in wet warmth. She took him as far as she could in her mouth, and stroked the rest of his exposed length. Merle thrusted hip hip, making himself hit the back of her throat. Lana pulled away, slightly panting.

"Slow down, you're gonna choke me."

"Can I touch 'em?" Merle asked, his eyes glued to her chest.

Lana sighed and pushed herself up, so her breast were level with his belly. Merle grabbed her breasts gently, they were the perfect size, filling up his hands perfectly. Lana whimpered, as he squeezed them and ran his thumbs over her nipples.

"I bet whatever's downstairs will look just a good as your tits, sugar."

Lana blushed, and slid back to the ground.

"Not anymore, sugar. I wanna fuck your little pussy raw, right now."

"Who's tent?" Lana asked.

"Yours."

Merle stood up, and pulled Lana up. They walked onto to her tent, and zipped it up.

"Take off your clothes." Merle commanded, already stripping down.

Lana complied without a word, letting her clothes drop in a messy pile at her feet.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Lana positioned herself on the floor, and Merle ran his eyes over her ass.

"I think down here is even better then upstairs." Merle said.

He kneeled behind her and traced his finger along her entrance.

"You good?" Merle asked, looking for approval.

"Yeah."

Merle slid himself into her slowly, stopping for her to adjust. He ran his finger over a long jagged scar on her back, making her shudder.

"You ready?" Merle asked, seeking the final approval.

Lana nodded her head, and Merle slowly pulled out and slammed back in. Lana let her upper body drop, her face pressing into the thin nylon floor. Merle quickly built a rhythm of slowly pulling out, and slamming back in. The thrusts made Lana hips ache, but she didn't dare to stop it. The twisting of her stomach, the fog in her mind, and the overwhelming feeling of being filled, ultimately numbed the pain. Merle's hands held on to her hips, his fingers digging into the flesh. The groans that escaped his mouth, help build Lana up. Merle took a handful of her hair, and tugged her head back. Lana pulled herself off the floor and Merle pulled her flush against his chest. Sitting back on his legs, Merle let Lana ride him. She swiveled her hips in circles as she moved, sending new pleasure through him. The strangled cries and moans she let out sent Merle over edge. He pulled her off of him, and released his seed on her ass.

Lana sighed in disappointment. She didn't get to finish, and she doubted Merle would help.

Merle sensed her disappointment, and pushed her on the floor. He flipped her over and gave her a sloppy kiss, before licking his way down her body. He dipped his tougue inside her belly button, and smiled as she made small mewing noises. He finally made his way to her core. Before he started on her, he bit her inner thigh, sucking in the skin, leaving his mark. Lana screamed as she felt the sharp pain of his teeth. She covered her mouth with her hands, her screams threatening to spill out. Merle licked at her slit, his tongue circling her entrance before diving in completely.

"Dixon!" Shane yelled, storming towards the tent.

The two didn't hear him screaming, lost in their own daze of natural esctasy. Shane just about ripped open the tent, making Lana snap out of her daze and scream. She covered her breast with her arms, and Merle obstructed his view of her core.

"What the hell!" Merle yelled at the former cop.

"I heard screaming." Shane simply said.

"Maybe that's because I know how to treat a lady in all the right ways." Merle said, smugly.

"You saying I don't know how to treat a lady?"

"I'm saying you can't treat 'em as good as I can."

"Can you just leave?" Lana snapped, obviously annoyed at the former cop's intrusion.

Shane huffed and left. Merle zipped the tent up again, and turned back to Lana.

"I guess I should get to bed." Lana said.

"You don't wanna get off?"

"Can't now, feeling's gone."

"Sorry for that stupid cop bursting in on us."

"I ain't you fault, I was the one who screamed."

"Well, I'm the one who made you scream."

"I guess I have to work on being quiet."

"The cop will get used to it."

Merle stood up and grabbed his clothes. Slipping on just his boxers, he left her tent. Lana sat up and began cleaning herself off. Slipping on a new pair of panties and bra, she opened up her sleeping bag and slid under the cushioned fabric.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into." She muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yeah. More smut.**

Lana woke early in the morning. The sun barely over the clearing, and stars still visible.

"Up a little early." Dale said, as she walked past the RV.

"Could say the same for you." Lana replied, looking up at the older man.

"What are you doing up now, it's only 5." Dale said, looking at his watch.

"I always get up early. Why are you up?"

"I'm sort of the unofficial watchman."

"Self appointed watchman, I take it."

"Yes. Just because I don't need to be watching, doesn't mean we don't need it. I take it as extra help, a safety precaution."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest, I could use the company."

Lana climbed up the ladder and sat on the lawn chair Dale had set up. The view wasn't breathtaking, but it was beautiful. You could see the lake at the bottom of the mountain, the water sparkling in the early rays of light.

"So, you and Merle." Dale said, setting his binoculars down.

"Shane told you?" Lana asked, slightly embarrassed.

"He didn't have to. You screamed pretty loud, and when Shane came out without any blood on him. Well, I put the pieces together."

"It was just a one time thing, but I guess that makes me a whore. Sleeping with a guy the first day I met him."

"I'm not judging you. To be honest, I think it's better doing that, then having a relationship now."

"Why?"

"Well, a relationship takes time to develop. Time is limited nowadays. Plus, you won't want to have a relationship with someone when they can die so suddenly."

"Still, I don't think sleeping with him was the best idea."

"Why not?" Dale asked.

"Well, he might expect me to be willing to put it out when ever."

"Merle will find your limits, and he won't exceed them. If he does, you tell me, and I'll tell him to back off."

"Well, here comes sunshine." Lana sarcastically says, as Merle approached.

"Good morning." Dale says to him.

"Hey, sugar. How are doing?" Merle asked, ignoring Dale.

"Fine." Lana simply replied.

"I was thinking of heading down to the lake, care to join me." Merle asked her.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." Lana shrugged.

She climbed down the ladder, and Merle threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Be careful." Dale called out.

"Okay, mom." Lana muttered, making Merle chuckle.

"So, last night-" Merle started.

"It was a one night thing." Lana interrupted.

"Hold on, I wasn't done. I liked it and the way you screamed told me you liked it too. How about we make a little deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Lana asked.

"You and me, we can fuck anytime either of us wants too."

"So, fuckbuddies."

"Yeah, and I'll even give you more meat than the rest of the group."

"Kind of figured that."

"I was talking about the food rations, but I'll gladly will give you some more of_ my_meat." Merle licked his licked his lips suggestively, and his hand travel down her back, stopping on her ass.

"As much as I want to take you on right now, we can't. Dale is up and arms about what he heard last night."

"The damn man should mind his own damn business." Merle huffed, dropping his arm.

"I don't think Shane will brush it off either."

"I don't think he can forget seeing you naked, and probably doesn't want to."

"Everyone probably thinks I'm a whore."

"So?"

"Nevermind."

"Didn't take ya as the type of girl who cared about what people think."

"What kind of girl did you think I was?"

"I don't know. The kind that didn't care about that shit." Merle shrugged.

"All women are like that. Not just me."

"Most women I knew were either high, drunk, or prostitutes. They didn't have no shame."

"They didn't have shame, but they most likely had some STD."

"Worst I got was the clap, and I got that taken care of."

"You sure you did? I don't wanna die cause your diseased ass."

"Well, is your _womanly _bit itchy?" Merle asked.

"Jesus Merle!" Lana squealed in embarrassment.

"Well, is it?"

"No..."

"Then, your clean."

"That's good, I guess."

Merle dropped his arm, and grabbed Lana's hand. He lead her into the woods, and she was getting worried.

"What are we doing out here?" Lana asked.

She grabbed his arm as a squirrel raced up a tree.

"You agreed." Merle said, shrugging off his vest.

"Out here? What if a geek comes by and kills us."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Merle reassured.

He whistled a short melody, and smiled to himself.

_Daryl's gonna come running, _Merle thought.

"I'm feeling a little left out in the nude club." Merle said as he pulled off his boxers.

"I don't think this is a good idea.."

"Come on, sugar. You know you want this."

Lana bit her lip. It's been less than 24 hours from their previous encounter. She'd never say it out loud, but Merle satisfied her needs. Sighing, she began to strip down.

"Yeah baby, just like that." Merle whistled as she bent down to put her clothes in a pile.

Lana twisted her hips in circles, and ran her hands down her stomach. Merle groaned at her little show, his erection now painfully hard.

"Get on the ground." Merle ordered.

"What of a bug crawls up my ass."

"Now."

Lana spread her shirt on the ground and carefully laid down. Merle smiled as she spread her legs open, her core dripping in her juices. Merle laid next to her, his lips sucking on her shoulder, and his finger tracing up and down her slit. The rustle of leaves made Lana tense.

"Merle!" A voice yelled.

"Over here!" Merle yelled back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lana asked, struggling to get up.

Merle captured her lips and sucked her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues swirled together in a forbidden dance.

"Merle." A voice said, making the two pull away.

"Daryl this is Lana, Lana this my baby brother Daryl." Merle introduced.

Daryl simply stared at Lana's dripping sex. Merle took notice and slipped his finger inside of her. Lana moan out his name, as he pumped his finger into her. Merle never broke eye contact with Daryl as he fingered her.

"You wanna try, little brother?" Merle asked.

"You're sick." Daryl spat, his eyes still glued to Lana.

"Come on, just slip your finger into her." Merle pressed.

"Merle, oh god." Lana whimpered as he curled his finger.

"Don't be such a pussy." Merle barked.

"I ain't being a pussy." Daryl said defensively.

"Then prove it, little brother."

Daryl put his crossbow down, and kneeled in front of Lana. Daryl continued to stare.

"Well, go on." Merle pressed, knowing his brother didn't have the balls to do it.

"I ain't doing this." Daryl started to get up, but Merle caught his wrist.

"I told ya. You're nothing but a pussy, baby brother. Don't even have the balls to finger a girl that's willing to let ya touch her." Merle sneered, dropping Daryl's wrist.

Daryl walked away, leaving Merle satisfied.

"More." Lana moaned, grinding her hips against Merle's hand.

"Where are ya going?" Merle yelled.

"Hunting." Daryl said, quickly running farther into the wood.

Merle sighed, and started kissing down Lana's neck. She pushed him down and climbed on top of him. She trailed sloppy kisses down his neck, sucking on the skin that joined his neck and shoulder. Merle ran his hands down her back, and tangled his fingers in the ends of her hair. Lana buried her face in the crook of Merle's neck as he slipped himself inside her. He laid down on leave covered ground and let her ride him. Her breasts bounced in time with her rhythm.

Lana reached down to rub her clit, but Merle slapped her hand away.

"Off." He commanded.

Lana slipped him out, and laid on her back. Merle kneeled in front of her and thrusted in hard.

"Oh god, yes." Lana moaned, as Merle hit all the right spots.

Mere continued to pounded into her, his hands locked in a death grip on her hips.

"You're such a whore." Merle muttered, as he thrusted.

"I'm _your _whore, Merle." Lana said in a whisper.

"Yes. You. Are." Merle punctuated each word with a hard thrust.

Lana bit her lip to muffle her screams are she came. Her arousal squirted onto Merle's length, and a few thrust later he was coming on her stomach.

"I like this deal." Lana panted, running her hand through her sweaty hair.

"Me too." Merle agreed, wiping his cum off her with his shirt.

"Your brother seems so different than you."

"He is. Shy around woman."

"Why'd you try to make him finger me for?"

"To prove he ain't a pussy."

"I like it when you're commanding." Lana admitted, pulling her shorts on.

"Well, I guess I'll be more commanding with you."

"Of course, _sir._" Lana winked.

"Come on my little pet. We gotta get to the lake." Merle said, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

XXX

"Lana, can I speak with you." Lori asked, motioning her closer.

"Sure." Lana shrugged, walking towards the woman.

"I know I don't know you. But I think I know enough about to know I don't want you near my son."

"Whatever."

"You don't seem to have any morals. Screwing around with a strange man."

"Look Lori. I knew a lot of women like you before this shit. Your the type to call everyone else out on what they do, but your the fucking queen with no flaws. Seriously, if your gonna screw around with Shane fine with me, but you should at least take off your wedding ring."

Lori looked at her hand.

"How'd you know about Shane and I?"

"Well, he ain't wearing a ring, and you took him to the forest when I first got here."

"That doesn't mean anything." Lori snapped.

"If it didn't happen you wouldn't be so defensive, and I'll stay away from Carl. Doesn't bother me none."

"You've been here for less than two days and you're starting trouble. You better watch yourself."

"Are you threatening me? Lady, I don't know who the fuck you are. You don't know what I've had to do this last week, I had to a bullet in my parents' and best friend's brain. I got jumped as soon as I left my house. I don't need you fucking threatening me because how I react to your ignorant little whining."

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Shane said, putting his hand on her back.

"Fuck this. I'm leaving." Lana said, storming towards her tent.

**And what the heck just happened. So smut, a surprise appearance from Daryl, and DRAMA! Hopefully I can get another chapter in tomorrow. Please leave a review, so I know if I should continue this.**

**So, yeah. More smut.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And this chapter is gonna have some mentions of rape, and abuse. So be warned.**

"What do mean your leaving?" Merle barked, watching Lana throw her stuff in her bags.

"I'm leaving. I'm not staying here, if all these people are gonna judge the way I cope with things." Lana snapped, throwing her bag outside the tent.

"Cope?" Merle asked, putting a hand on her back.

"You won't understand." Her voice came out low.

"Are you using me to help you cope with things?" Merle asked, sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"You fucking used me!" Merle yelled.

"Yes. I needed to feel something, and you helped me feel it. I used you as an escape from this sick world. Is that such a crime?"

"I thought you actually wanted _me_, not just the sex."

"I barely know you."

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Merle said, his voice dripping in disgust.

"You actually believe in love? I didn't take you as the kind of guy that believed in fairy tales." Lana scoffed.

Lana and Merle's eyes locked. Merle read the pain and sadness in her face and looked away.

"I didn't take you as the queen of ice kind of girl." Merle snapped.

"Now, you're saying I'm the bad guy! This makes leaving so much easier."

"I didn't mean it like that." Merle said, his voice panicked.

"Then, how did you mean it. Just because I don't believe in love, I turn to the ice queen? Is that what being a realistic person earns me in this world?"

Merle caught her arm and stared at her hard. Tears rimmed her eyes, and she trembled under his hand.

"I'm sorry." Lana said quietly.

"Don't cry." Merle ordered.

"I have to go." Lana said, pulling away.

"Don't." Merle said gently.

Lana turned back to her stuff and continued to pack.

"Why don't you believe in love?"

"Cause the last man that said he love me beat me."

"I ain't never hit woman before."

"He'd throw me around, hit me when I forgot to do something, call me names. He'd get so drunk or high, he'd tie me to the bed and force me to have sex with him. That's why I don't believe in love."

"I'd never do that."

"I know, but I don't want to fall in love and risk that again."

**Welp, über short chapter. But we got to see the softer side of Merle, and a little bit into Lana's past. The next chapter is gonna be longer and we will heading into season one Canon plot very soon. Please review if I should continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here's where we start moving foward in the plot.**

"Watch yourself out there." Shane said, as Lana loaded her car.

"I'll be fine." Lana snapped, slamming the trunk close.

Lana ran to Merle and threw her arms around his neck.

"So, you're really leaving?" Merle asked, as she pulled back.

"I'll do better on my own. I'm sorry about using you to get over my problems."

"Don't be sorry. You use as much people as you need to survive, got that?"

"Yeah. I guess this is goodbye." Lana said, kicking at the dirt.

"You're gonna see me again, sugartits. I bet you that." Merle said.

"Hopefully."

Merle smiled at Lana as she ran back to her car. She opened her door and climbed into the driver's seat. The tail-lights when on and the engine roared to life. Lana looked in the rear view mirror and saw Merle walking away. She sighed, and drove out of the camp.

XXX

"Hey Dixon." Shane said, coming over to Merle.

"The hell you want?" Merle snapped.

"I'm sorry she left."

"Well, it was your fault. The damn girl had problems of her own, she didn't need the skeleton woman bitching about how she solves 'em. Now, get the hell away from me."

"Whatever, if you keep acting like that you're gonna be the next one whose leaving."

Shane walked away, and Merle just want to punch him to death. Who was he to be threatening him? He was a Dixon, and the cop had to respect that. Merle never respected a cop before this shit, and he sure as hell won't start now.

Merle watched as a small group gathered by the RV. Out of curiosity, he got up and approached the group.

"I want to go." Andrea said.

"Me too." T-Dog and Jacqui said together.

"Is that all?" Glenn asked, adjusting his cap.

"Count me in." Morales said.

"Hell, count me in too. I gotta get away from this place for awhile." Merle said.

The group turned to him and gave him strange looks.

"That's it. We got our group." Glenn said.

"Let's go then." Morales said.

XXX

Lana pulled her car over at the side of the road. Her hands were shaky as she checked her bag for asprin. The sun set a glare against the windshield, and a migraine crept its way inside her skull.

"Shit." Lana cursed, as she nicked her finger on something in her bag.

She sucked her finger into her mouth, and pulled out a sharp hunting knife. It wasn't hers, and she smiled as she saw the blade was engraved with _Dixon._ She slipped the knife into the holister on her hip, a perfect fit. She started driving again without a clue where she'd be going.

The quarry was suppose to be hers, the place where she'd escape the madness. Now, it was overrun by idiots and bitches. Lana chuckled at her thought, and turned I'm the radio. The static of the empty airwaves filled her with doubt. The world's gone and everyone is most likely dead.

She switched on the CD player, and let the music fill the car.

"Dad always had the best taste in music." Lana said to herself, as Motörhead started blasting through the speakers.

XXX

"Well, screw you twice." Merle spat out at the cop.

"You ought to be more polite to a man with a gun. It's only common sense." 'Officer Friendly' said, pressing his gun to Merle's temple.

"Then do it cop."

XXX

Lana kept driving until she ran out of gas. She was just outside Atlanta, and the sun was almost gone. Cursing to herself, she got out of her car. She got and took put whatever she could use to survive, and left her car. She walked down the road, and heard the roar of an engine. She looked back and saw a black jeep down the road.

Lana walked a little faster hoping the jeep didn't catch up. The jeep got closer, so she slipped between a crack in the concrete fence. The fence lead to a train yard that was pretty deserted. The engine died down just behind the fence, and footsteps got closer to the wall. Lana ran and slipped through the chain fence that lead into the city.

XXX

"Those bastards don't know who they're messin' with." Merle yelled, as he sawed through his wrist.

Geeks desperately clawed at the door, trying to reach him. The overwheming pain with each motioning made Merle oblivious to the creatures.

"Dammit!" Merle cursed as he hit bone.

The saw was to dull to cut through it. Merle took a deep breath and pulled his wrist and twisted. With a sick _snap, _the bone broke and Merle continued cutting. A few short passes later, his hand fell to the ground. Lucky, the bleeding was somewhat controlled, but he was still bleeding.

"Take that you fuckers!" Merle yelled, getting up.

The walkers were blocking the door and Merle doubted he could take them on in his position. He estimated the distance to the next building. _Jump-able._ Merle went to the other edge of the building and took a deep breath. He started running and jumped as he hit the edge.

He rolled onto the other building's roof, and smiled.

_Nobody can fucking leave me and expect to get away clean, _Merle thought.

He threw open the door and quickly ran down the stairs. He stopped to catch his breath, when two walkers can at him. He kicked them down and found a gun laying under a pile of papers. He picked it up and checked for ammo. _4 bullets. _He shot the walkers and spit on their twice dead bodies.

"Pieces of shit, think you can kill me!" Merle kicked the body and it fell limply on it's side.

He made his way into wait seemed like a break room or kitchen. He looked at the stove and turned it on. A small blue flame danced on top of the burner. After looking around, Merle found a small iron and set it on top of the flame. Once the metal was hot enough, he pressed it to the stump that once was his hand.

He hissed as his flesh was seared. He continued to burn the open flesh. He set the iron down and looked at his work. It wasn't perfectly done, but it was good enough. Now, he just had to get out of the city.

XXX

"Stupid bitch." The person following Lana muttered.

She was lost. She didn't know the city well, and there was walkers down every street. Bad enough there was walkers, but there was also a man chasing after her.

She ran into an alley and hid behind a dumpster. The man ran right past it, and Lana sighed in relief. A walker stumbled closer to her, and her breath caught. With her hand firmly on the hilt of the knife, she sunk the blade deep into the walkers skull.

"Lana." She heard from above her.

She looked up and saw Merle climbing down the fire escape. He climbed down and Lana immediately took notice of his arm.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" She asked, lifting it up to inspect it.

"Some pricked handcuffed me to the roof of a building, did what I had to do." Merle explained, calmly.

"Why are you here?" Merle asked.

"Ran out of gas, and a guy started chasing me."

"Let's get outta here before we get killed."

Merle and Lana quickly made their way across the city, but where trapped once they hit a construction site.

"Well, shit. I guess this is the end." Merle said.

"No, that van we can make it." Lana said, pointing to a small storage van.

The two ran to the van. Merle pulled open the door and hopped in. Lana threw herself in and shut the door quickly.

"The keys should be right up here." Lana said, opening the small compartment above the driver's seat.

The keys dropped on her lap, and she quickly started the van. She drove out of the city as fast as she could, and pulled over once they were clear.

"Are alright, sugar?" Merle asked, putting his hand on Lana's thigh.

"No. We almost died, your bleeding, and we have no food or any supplies."

"What's in your bag?"

"Clothes, some matches, a few bottles of water."

"We can last a few days without food, but we have water." Merle said, rubbing her thigh.

"But your still bleeding." Lana pointed out.

Merle looked down at his stump, blood flowing through the cracks in his work. He looked back at Lana, who had tears silently streaming down her face.

"Why are crying?" Merle asked, a little rougher than intended.

"Because we're already dead. We have no where to go, and Merle, I'm scared." Lana said.

"We'll figure this shit out. Just stop crying."

Lana wiped her face with her sleeve and took in a deep breath.

"Where should we go for the night?" Lana asked, twisting in her seat.

"We'll stay here, and move in the morning." Merle answered, offering her a small smile.

"I should clean your arm and dress it." Lana said, digging through her bag.

She pulled out a small first aid kit. She pulled of alcohol wipes, medical tape, and a pack of gauze. Merle put his stump out to her and she gently cleaned it. Once she had it cleaned and wrapped, she kissed it carefully.

"Come here." Merle said, patting his chest.

Lana climbed over to him, and sat between his legs. She rested her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. Merle stroked her hair with his good hand, and had his bad arm wrapped around her waist.

"Night, Merle." Lana whispered as sleep took over her body.

"Night, Lana." Merle said, kissing her head gently.

Lana smiled, and nuzzled against his chest. The two feel asleep wrapped around each other.

**And there. The chapter that made me somewhat insane. I skipped over the whole Merle getting cuffed because I couldn't do it. When I tried to, it was horrendous. And ta]hank you everyone who followed this story. Love ya'll.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Run._

_The last word he told her was run._ _And she did just that. She ran, ran as fast and far as her legs could take her. He sacrificed himself, so she could survive._

_No matter how far or safe she thought she was. She wasn't. The monsters chased her through the ever winding forest, until her lungs felt like they would collapse. She didn't want to run. Not anymore. She wanted to fall, falling down to the deepest depths of the world._

Merle woke up, as he felt the all too familiar feeling of a slap. Lana was squirming in his lap. Merle gently shook her to wake her up.

"I don't wanna run." Lana mumbled, grabbing Merle's arm.

"Wake up." Merle said, shaking her a little harder.

Lana's eyes slowly opened, and she stared hard at Merle.

"You're alive?" Lana asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Merle asked, slightly confused.

"Never mind." Lana mumbled, moving back to the driver's seat.

"Bad dream?" Merle asked, rolling down his window a little bit.

Lana nodded and started driving. The two drove in the comfortable silence. Lana looked at Merle's arm, the blood was soaking through the dressing. Lana stopped the van and grabbed the first kit.

"I have to re-clean your arm." Lana said, taking out supplies.

"We should save that stuff, I'll be fine." Merle shrugged.

"Not if you get an infection. Now, give me your arm."

"No, I'm fine."

"Stop being stubborn and give me your arm."

"No."

"Merle, now."

"Fine, woman." Merle huffed, sticking his arm out.

Lana smiled, and took off the dressing. The skin was healing, but it was still bleeding. Lana cleaned it carefully, trying not to break any of the healing skin. She wrapped his stump, and kissed it.

"Throw this out the window." Lana said, handing him the dirty gauze.

Merle dropped it out and watched as walkers stumbled out of the forest. Lana started driving and Merle stared out of the window. The their was a loud rumble, and a bright flash. Rain started pouring down, and Lana stopped.

"Let's go. Why'd you stop?"

"I don't like driving in the rain."

"So, we'll just stay here until it clears?"

"Yeah, you wanna talk?" Lana asked, turning to face Merle.

"Ain't much of a conversationalist."

"Then, I'll talk."

"Please don't."

"Rude."

"It's just that your mouth can be doing other things right now." Merle said, grabbing his crotch.

"Let's get in the back."

Lana opened the small door leading to the storage. Merle smiled as she stripped down and got on her knees. Merle leaned against the wall, while she undid his jeans. She pulled his underwear and jeans down, Merle kicked his boots off and stepped out of them. He groaned as Lana's mouth encased his length. He instinctively tangled his hand in her hair, and guided her head.

"God girl." Merle groaned.

Lana stood up and licked at Merle's neck. She hooked her leg around Merle's waist and pushed him inside of her. Merle lifted her, and began thrusting. Lana began kissing down his jaw, nipping at the skin.

"Oh yes." She cried out, as he brushed her sweet spot.

"Shit, don't do that." Merle gasped, as she clenched around him.

Lana bit her lip and he hit her perfectly with each thrust. She couldn't hold on much longer with the quick pace Merle had set.

"Oh god." Lana cried out, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Merle squeezed her as he exploded inside of her. Lana followed, and jerked in his arms. Merle slid to the floor, panting. Lana rolled off of him, her body shaking.

"Good god." She laughed.

"I know." Merle agreed.

"I never came that fast in my life." Lana admitted with a chuckle.

"I might be missing a hand, but I still got it."

"Can you drive? I need a break. Fuck, I can't feel my legs."

"Sure thing, sugar."

Merle stood up, and started the van. Lana walked into the cab and sat in the passenger's seat. Merle smirked, she was still naked.

"Nothing?" Merle questioned.

"You don't like me naked?"

"Hell, I love seeing you naked. You have nice pair of tits, and a tight little pussy."

"Jesus, can you be anymore crude?"

"Can you be any prettier? The answer is yes." Merle joked, earning a slap on the arm.

"Jerk!" Lana yelled.

"Stop pouting, it's ugly."

"Well, I guess I have to stop doing a bunch of shit so I can be prettier."

"Sugar, you're perfect. Sexiest girl I've ever been with."

"Perfect? I'm a mess."

"A hot mess."

Lana laughed, and Merle smiled at her. She caught him staring at her breast, and squeezed them to tease him.

"Damn, woman." Merle whistled.

"I thought I was a girl."

"Whatever."

"Whatever." Lana mocked.

"Better shut your mouth." Merle warned.

"Or what? You'll fuck me to death?"

"Maybe."

Lana leaned back in her seat, and sighed.

_Merle is something else, _Lana thought.

She smiled to herself. Merle is something different. Something special. Something dangerous.

Something Lana has been waiting for.

**And chapter. **_**Boom! **_**I actually made it. Someone should make me cake. Leave review with your thoughts, and I'll give you a virtual cookie. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Days later…**

"Here, it's the last bottle." Lana said, handing him a water bottle.

"We're almost out of gas." Merle said, taking a sip from the bottle.

"We're gonna have to keep moving."

"I know, pack up anything useful. Leave your clothes, and anything else we don't need."

"But-"

"Do you want look good, or survive?" Merle interrupted.

"Survive." Lana mumbled.

"We'll be walking, so keep it light."

Lana dumped her stuff on the floor, and sorted through it. Without clothes, they would only be carrying an half empty first aid kit, a few protein bars, and a half full water bottle. Merle looked at the bag in disappointment.

"That's all we got?" He asked.

"Yeah, I didn't bring all my bags. If I did, we'd have more water and food."

"It'll do. You still got my hunting knife?"

Lana slipped the knife out of the holister, and showed it to Merle.

"Good. I got two bullets left in the gun I found."

"We're not gonna make it out there. We're not prepared."

"We'll be fine. We got to find a place to lay low for awhile, and a good source of water." Merle shrugged.

The van gave its last couple of miles before stopping. Lana opened the door, and jumped onto the asphalt below. She watched a few walkers stray around the tall grasses on the other side of the railing.

"Come on, I ain't got all day." Merle yelled.

XXX

"Can we rest?" Lana asked, leaning against a tree to catch her breath.

"No, we gotta keep moving." Merle said, pulling her arm.

"Please, we've been walking for hours." Lana whined, pulling him back.

"Fine, a quick rest."

Merle leaned against a tree, and opened the protein bar Lana handed him. She sat on the ground, and opened her bar in silence. She smiled as her took the first bite.

"Chocolate." She whispered to herself with a smile.

"Food makes happy, don't it?" Merle asked.

"Kinda, and this one's chocolate." Lana said, taking another bit.

"You get chocolate, and I get shitty raisins?" Merle asked.

"You want some of mine?" Lana asked, breaking her bar in half.

"I was teasing ya, sugar. You can keep it."

"You sure?"

Lana held out the piece to him. Merle broke his bar, and gave her the piece and took the chocolate one.

"So, where do we go next?" Lana asked.

"I don't know. We'll get back on the road, and find somewhere to hide."

The two ate the remainder of their food in silence. Merle pulled Lana up, and she stumbled foward. She fell on his chest, and tried to pull off, but Merle held her to his chest. She looked up and him and he looked at her with curiosity.

"Merle." Lana breathed out.

"I never noticed how pretty you are." Merle muttered.

Lana blushed, and leaned against his chest. Merle tensed as he felt her fingers lifting the hem of his shirt.

"Not now." Merle said, stopping her.

"Sorry." Lana apologized.

"When we find somewhere to stay, we can bump uglies all night long. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

Lana gave Merle a quick kiss before turning back to the road. He patted her ass, and lead her out of the woods.

XXX.

"Come on, Merle. Hold on." Lana said, pushing his body up.

Merle has been losing a lot of blood. There wasn't anymore gauze, and blood was quickly soaking through the used one.

"Lana, I can't." Merle stopped, and grabbed her shoulder.

"Please Merle, we can make it. You just have to keep moving." Lana begged.

"I got two bullets left. We should make 'em count."

Merle pulled the gun out of his pocket, and handed it to Lana.

"Merle, please." Lana begged, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"We're outta food, water, and I'm out of time."

"Merle, I'm not gonna do it. What if there is a cure, what if you get better?"

"There ain't no cure, and I ain't gonna get better." Merle spat out bitterly.

"Why are so bitter? Aren't you the one who thought it was a good idea to go on foot! Now, your just giving up."

Walkers were drawing attention to the couple.  
Lana shoved the gun back into Merle's hands, and turned away.

"I'm not gonna watch you kill yourself." Lana said, walking away.

Merle looked at the gun, then at Lana. He pocketed the gun, and ran after her. As he got closer, he heard her crying.

"Why didn't you do it?" She asked, not turning to him.

"I can't leave you to fend for yourself. I ain't that big of an asshole."

"Are you sure about that?" Lana asked.

"I know I'm an asshole, but come on. Suicide would have been the best option, since we got no supplies. A quick death, not slowly starving."

"I know it would be the best option, but dammit Merle. I wanna hold out as long as I can, and died with pride. Not to be a coward and put a bullet in my brain."

"Are you calling me a coward?!" Merle yelled.

"Yes, because you wanted to end it before anything even started. This is just the beginning, we're never gonna have enough supplies to live perfectly, but we can damn well try."

"I ain't a coward, you whore. Here I thought you'd be good fucking company, but hell I was wrong. You're just another stupid bitch."

"I should have never slept you. You're a sexist, judgemental asshole."

Lana turned and stormed away. Merle ran after her, and grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He pinned her against an abandon car, and pointed a finger in her face.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me. You need me. I sure as hell don't need you, but I'll keep you along with me." Merle growled.

Lana bit her lip, as the metal of the hood dug into her hips. Merle was leaned over her, his eyes angry and hurt. Lana began to shake in fear.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Lana choked out.

Merle released her arms, and ran his hand over his face.

"I'd never hurt you. Just stop crying." Merle said as gently as he could.

"I'm sorry I called you a coward."

"It ain't your fault, I was taking the pussy way out."

Lana sat on the hood of the car, and sighed.

"Do you see that?" Lana asked, squinting at the road.

Two bright lights shone in the dark, and were quickly coming closer. Merle looked at where she was staring, and saw them.

"It's a car." Merle said.

"Maybe they can help us!" Lana said excitedly.

"Or kill us." Merle said, as the loud roar of the engine came closer.

**Short. I'm sorry for that, but we have progress! And it took less than a week. Lots of love. 3333**


	8. Chapter 8

Merle pushed Lana behind him as the car came closer.

"Stay behind me." Merle warned.

The car stopped in front of them. A Hispanic man came out of the driver's seat, and pointed a gun at the two. Lana clenched Merle's vest as the man walked closer.

"You bit? Scratched?" He asked.

"No!" Lana screamed as a walker grabbed her hair.

Merle spun around and pulled his gun out. He pulled Lana and the walker stumbled foward. He pointed the gun at its head, and pulled the trigger. The walker fell, and Lana started crying.

"Did she get scratched?" The Hispanic man asked.

Merle lifted her hair, and examined her neck and shoulders.

"No, she's fine." Merle said, letting her cry into his chest.

More walkers stumbled towards the groups. The gunshot was the dinner bell, and they came for their next meal.

"Come on!" The Hispanic man yelled, running towards the car.

Merle picked Lana up, and ran towards the car. He yanked open the door, and threw himself and Lana in.

"Thanks." Merle said, wrapping his arm around Lana's shoulders.

"No problem. So what happened to you."

"A stupid cop cuffed me to a roof back in Atlanta."

"Atlanta? That place is a death trap."

"We know."

"What's your names."

"I'm Lana." Lana answered in a shaky voice.

"Martinez. And you?" He asked, looking at Merle through the rear view mirror.

Merle scoffed.

"I ain't tellin' no taco vendor my name."

"It's Merle." Lana said, slapping his arm.

"Good to know some people still got manners."

Merle rolled his eyes, and leaned back in the seat.

"You guys have a group?" Martinez asked.

"No, I left and Merle was left behind." Lana said, bar voice her still shaky.

"I don't think the Governor would mind if I bring you back."

"Governor?" Merle and Lana asked together.

"Yeah, he's the leader of a survivor camp."

"You think he'll let us stay?" Lana asked hopefully.

"He hasn't turned anyone down. As long as you can pull your weight, he'll accept you with open arms."

"Looks like we're one step closer to fucking like rabbits." Merle whispered into Lana's ear.

Lana smiled, and shoved his shoulder.

"So, you his daughter or something." Martinez asked.

"No, we're just friends." Lana answered.

"So, this survivor camp, how many people is there?" Merle asked.

"Not that many, 'bout 30."

"And it's safe?" Lana asked, sitting up straighter.

"As safe as we can get it. We're building more walls around to keep out the biters."

The three drove in silence the rest of the way. Merle shifted as Lana snuggled up to his side. She was still in shock from the walker.

Martinez watched the two from the rear view mirror.

_Just friends, _he thought.

He watched as Merle's hand slipped under her shirt, and how her breath would slightly hitch when he made contact with her skin. It wasn't his place to judge them, since it doesn't matter who you end up sleeping with anymore.

"Where was your group staying?" Martinez asked.

"A small campsite, up the mountain." Lana answered.

"How many people?"

"A lot. There were families with kids, a few couples."

"We got a few families, and some pregnant women. Hopefully, we can make it as normal as possible, so those kid don't have to grow up remembering all this shit."

"Do you think that this will end? Like waiting for a cure is stupid, because power is gonna run out." Lana said, absently drawing circles on Merle's leg.

"We gotta have hope. Maybe someone will finds a cure." Merle said, rubbing her side.

"Maybe, maybe not. We just need to survive, and not worry about that." Lana shrugged.

"We're almost there. Be as polite as you can, and don't get the Gov. mad." Martinez said.

Lana sat up and looked out the window. Trees lined the side of the road, and it almost seemed normal. There were a few walkers hanging from branches, but there were no stragglers. Merle looked at hope happy Lana look. She was smiling slightly, as a huge wall came closer.

Martinez rolled down his window, and yelled something. Two large scrap metal doors swung open, and he drove through. He parked to the side of one a building, and helped Lana out.

"Thank you." She said as he placed her on the ground.

Merle gave them a disapproving look, but replaced it when Lana ran to his side.

"Merle look at this place! I looks so normal." Lana excitedly said.

"That's because it is normal." A deep southern said from behind them.

The two turned around and were met with a large, friendly smile.

"You must be Merle and Lana, Martinez said he found you out by Atlanta." The man said.

"Yeah, this place is amazing." Lana said, looking around the empty streets.

"This is only the beginning. I'm the Governor." The man said, extending his hand.

Lana shook it, and Merle looked down at his missing limb. The Governor looked down, and saw the blood soaked bandage.

"What happened?" The Governor asked.

"Nothing." Merle grumbled.

"He had to cut his hand off, after he got handcuffed to a roof." Lana explained.

"You should go get that checked out. I'm sure we have some antibiotics."

"Don't need any of that shit." Merle grumbled.

Lana sighed in annoyance. She grabbed Merle's arm.

"Can you give us a moment?" Lana said.

The Governor nodded, and Lana pulled Merle behind the car.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lana whispered harshly.

"Nothin', why are you being all pissy?" Merle shrugged.

"Maybe, because that this place is fricken safe and you're being an asshole!"

"Calm down, and I ain't being an asshole."

"Yes, you are. Why can't you just accept the help?"

"'Cause I don't need that prick's help."

Lana ran her hand through her hair, and growled.

_You stubborn asshole_, She thought.

"Fine, if you won't get help. I won't fuck you anymore."

"You serious, woman?"

Lana nodded, and Merle sighed.

_Damn, this bitch is piece of work, _Merle though bitterly.

"I know I'm bitch, but you're an asshole. So, it's equal. Can we just make this work?"

"Fine, but quit babying me." Merle said.

"Then stop being a baby." Lana shot back.

She walked back to the Governor without another word. Merle walked towards them, and felt a twinge of jealously. The Governor was holding Lana's hand, and talking. Lana turned to him, and smiled.

"Martinez will take you to the infirmary, and I'll show Lana to you're apartment."

"You don't mind sharing an apartment, do you?" Lana asked.

Merle shook his head, and the Governor smiled.

**And we're in Woodbury! Wow, writing dialogue is bitch. I just wanted to slap Merle for being stubborn. And the whole Merle being jealous is gonna play a big part in the next few chapters. I love each and one of you, because you give me a reason to write.**


	9. Chapter 9

Merle walked through the dimly lit hallway to the apartment the Governor said he was staying in. He didn't know why, but the Governor didn't really sit right with him. He was too….normal, like he was untouched by the epidemic. He was clean cut, his brown hair brushed back and his clothes clean.

Merle stopped at the door to the apartment. He opened the door, and was greeted with darkness. He absently ran his hand over the wall to turn on the lights, and was surprised when the room lit up. The furniture wasn't matching, but it looked inviting.

"Lana, you here?" Merle called out.

No answer.

Merle decided to look around the small apartment. He opened the door to the bathroom, and heard shuffling from the room next to it. He pulled his knife out of its sheath, and slowly pushed open the door. He smiled and put his knife away, when he saw Lana sleeping the middle of the king sized bed.

She kicked the blanket covering her, revealing her bare chest. Merle bit his lip, and watched her squirm around. Once she settled down, Merle pulled off the metal prosthetic covering his bad arm. The doctor gave it to him, so he wasn't handicapped with his injury. It fit snugly on his arm, and had straps to attach a knife.

"Merle?" Lana's sleepy voice said.

"Shhh, go back to sleep."

"Did you go to the doctor?" She asked, propping herself up against the pillows.

"Yeah, she gave me some pills, and this."

Merle held up the prosthetic to show her. Lana nodded and pulled the blanket up her body.

"That's nice." She said, her voice soft.

"Go back to sleep, let me get undressed."

Lana slid back down onto the pillows, and went back to sleep. Merle placed his arm piece on the dresser and undressed. He left his boxers on, and slid into the covers next to Lana. She opened her eyes and ran her fingers over his jaw.

"I'm sorry about being so mean to you." She apologized, letting her fingers brush against his chapped lips.

"It's fine. It's actually pretty hot when you get mad." Merle mumbled against her fingertips.

Lana blushed, bit it was hidden in the darkness.

"Good night." She said, placing a sort kiss on his lips.

"Night."

Merle woke up to loud _thud. _He scrambled to get up, and quickly ran to the living room. He rushed over to Lana, who was laying on the floor. He looked into her eyes, and panicked when he saw that they were almost vacant.

"Boo!" Lana yelled, making Merle move back.

"The hell was that!" He yelled, as she sat up.

"Oh, I slipped and fell on my ass. Then, I heard you freaking out in our room, and wanted to freak you out even more."

"You stupid bitch, you scared me." Merle grumbled.

Lana put her hand on his chest, and felt his heart beating frantically.

"I didn't mean to freak you out so much."

"I thought you were dead." Merle said.

"I didn't think you cared. I'm sorry."

"I don't care." Merle lied.

Lana moved to straddle his thighs, and rested her head against his chest. Merle tensed at the tenderness of her actions, but relaxed as she dragged her fingers along his forearm. Merle wouldn't admit it to her, but Lana was something he never experienced before. She was sweet and gently, but a sassy bitch when needed. Not to mention, she was amazing in bed.

"Come on." Lana said, standing up.

"Where we going?" Merle asked, standing up and following her.

"To take a shower, the Governor said that there's hot water."

Lana tugged Merle along to the bathroom, and closed the door. She slipped off the pink thong, she was wearing and Merle eyed her appreciatively. She walked into the shower and turned on the water.

"Mmm." She moaned as the hot water hit her skin.

Merle pulled his boxers off and joined her under the spray. He watched as she ran her hands down her body, and bit her lip.

_Damn, _He thought.

He placed his hands on her hips and brought himself closer. Lana jumped a bit as his hardness rubbed her lower back. Merle began sucking on her neck, leaving small hickeys on her skin.

"Not now." Lana said, shrugging him off.

"Why not?"

"I'm gonna slip."

"I'll hold you up. Don't worry."

"No, we're safe now, we have time."

Merle sighed, and let her go. He watched as she cleaned her hair, and washed her body.

_Fuckin' tease._

"Oh, oh." Lana moaned.

Merle slapped Lana hard across her ass, and she whimpered out. Merle reached under her and started to rub at her clit, using his prosthetic to hold him up. Lana bucked her hips as he thrusted in harder.

"Shit." Merle cursed as she squeezed her inner walls around him.

Lana cried out as her orgasm swept through her body. She pushed her face into the mattress, and let the waves flow through her. Merle pulled out and began stroking himself until he came hard in her back. He fell onto the bed next to Lana, and tried to chance his breath.

Lana stood up, and walked out to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw the dozens of red marks on her neck and shoulder.

"Merle!" She yelled.

Merle lazily walked onto the room, and smiled as he saw her checking out the marks he left.

"What the heck! There so many of them." Lana said, rubbing the red spots.

"There my mark. Tells other guys that you belong to me." Merle said, leaning against the door frame.

"I belong to you?" Lana asked, dropping her hand.

Merle nodded, and smirked.

"Couldn't you have made them somewhere less noticeable?"

"But I like them up there."

Lana sighed, and leaned against the sink.

"Did you want me to make one on your pussy or something?"

Lana opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know how to respond to that. She looked down and blushed.

"Let's get cleaned up, we smell like sex." Merle said, patting her shoulder.

**Please leave a revie! And check out my tumblr for quicker updates! **

**Blacklacenoface .tumblr**


	10. Chapter 10

"Morning." The Governor said, as Lana and Merle met him in his apartment.

Lana felt him staring the marks that she couldn't cover.

"So, how did ya'll sleep?" The Governor asked.

"Great, best I have in days." Lana said, smiling.

"And you?" He asked Merle.

"Slept just fine." Merle shrugged.

"Have long have you two known each other?"

"Not long, about a week." Lana answered, not looking in the man's eyes.

"A week? Where were before you met?"

"I was staying in my house with my parents and best friend. Walkers got in, and killed them. I was upstairs and when I came down they already turned."

"I'm sorry about that. You don't have to worry about that here, we are a biter free community."

"Biter?" Merle mumbled.

"So, do you need help with anything?" Lana asked, ignoring Merle.

"We're building the wall up more, maybe Martinez has work for you."

"We'll check with him. Thank you for taking us in." Lana said, standing up.

"No problem, if you need anything you can always come to me."

Merle scoffed, and walked out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry about him. He doesn't accept help easily." Lana apologized.

"He'll come around."

"Hopefully, and thank you again."

Lana walked into the hallway, and saw Merle leaning against the wall. She stormed over to him, and pinned his shoulders to the wall.

"The hell you think you're doin'?" Merle asked.

"He was staring at your stupid marks." Lana said, pulling her collar down to reveal the red marks littering her skin.

"Now, he knows you're mine." Merle chuckled.

"I'm not yours! Jesus, I'm a person not property." Lana said.

"Hey, I thought you liked me enough to let me call you mine." Merle said, a bit hurt.

"I do like you, but I don't want to be claimed as yours." Lana whispered, pulling away from him.

"Don't do that." Merle said, pushing her chin up.

"Do what?"

"Look sad. It ain't pretty, makes you look like you're gonna cry."

Lana smiled, and grabbed his bad arm. She ran her fingers over the cold metal, and sighed.

"Let's go see of there's something to do." Lana said, dropping his arm.

"Hey Martinez." Lana said, walking up to him.

"Hi, you need somethin'?" He asked, not looking up from the map that was spread out over the hood of his car.

"No, I just wanted to know of me and Merle could help with something."

"I was just getting ready to go out for supplies, you can come along."

"Great, let me get Merle."

Lana ran back to where Merle was, and grabbed his arm. She tugged him back to Martinez, without telling him anything. Martinez smiled at how Merle just gave in to her without any objections.

"We're going on a run with Martinez." She said.

"Alright." Merle shrugged.

Martinez gave Lana a knife and gun. Merle gladly took the gun from her, and tucked it into his pants. They climbed in the back of the jeep Martinez was using, and waited until he started driving.

The drive was rather long, since they were traveling to a small town a few miles away. Merle absently rubbed Lana's leg, while she gazed at the scenery. The trees started to thicken and walkers started to stumble out of the foliage. Lana scooted closer to Merle and grasped his hand.

"It's alright." Merle said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm sorry about going off on you before." Lana whispered, leaning on his shoulder.

"You have stop sayin' sorry." Merle mumbled, breathing in the clean scent of her hair.

Lana felt an odd tingling sensation in her chest. It felt like a strange, yet inviting warmth spread through her chest. She quickly dismissed the feeling. She knew that feeling, she felt it before and hasn't felt it since her last abusive boyfriend.

**_Love_**_._

_Do I actually love Merle? _Lana thought.

_No. It's the end of the world, there is no more love. You're just coping with the situation with him._

_But, maybe I do. He's been a pain in the ass, but he does care about me. He got so freaked out when I played dead._

_Dammit Lana! You're not in love with him. He's a hotheaded asshole._

_He might be an asshole, but he is satisfying. He's good company, he's funny, he's…..big._

_Are you serious? He's __**big**__. That doesn't overpower power the fact he thinks as you as property._

_We got over that, and I'm a human again. And yes I'm serious, he's big and really good in bed._

_Jesus Lana, do you only care about sex? He's not a good guy, at least not for you._

"We're here." Martinez said, interrupting Lana's internal arguement.

Merle hopped out, and helped Lana down. She looked around and spotted a small lingerie store. She nudged Merle in the side, and nodded towards it. Merle smirked at her discovery.

Martinez looked where the two were staring and chuckled. He pulled out a small bag, and tossed it to Lana.

"Whatever you can fit in here, you can take. Merle watch her back." Martinez said, shouldering his own bag.

"I'll follow you." Lana said.

"I don't need help, but you two can go to that store you were staring at. I'll whistle when I'm ready."

Lana blushed knowing she was caught. Merle wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pushed her towards the store.

The front doors creaked open when Merle pushed them open. A thin layer of dust settled over the racks of the limp material. Merle's eyes lit up as he saw the assortment of revealing outfits.

"We're gonna need a bigger bag." Lana giggled, running over to a rack of red corsets.

She pulled one of the shelf and tried it on. She pulled her shirt up and put it on. Merle watched as her went rack to rack, and pulled things she liked off the hangers. The store was a gold mine, everything still intact and there were no walkers. Lana ran back to him, her arms filled with different kinds of sexy underwear. She sat on the floor, and began rolling things together.

"You can look around and take whatever you want me to wear." Lana said, stuffing the bag.

Merle smiled and went to the back of the store. He smiled as he saw all the sexy outfits lined up on the wall. He pulled off a skimpy school girl outfit and removed the costume from the package. He groaned as she saw a pair of crotchless panties, and imagined Lana in them. He stole them off the shelf, and stuffed them In his pocket. He grabbed a few pairs of thigh high stocking, and went back to Lana.

"You got everything you wanted?" Lana asked, taking his armful of clothes.

"Yup." Merle smiled, remembering the panties in his pocket.

"You didn't get much." Lana said, rolling up the stockings.

"I don't really like seeing you in anything. But I got this." Merle said, holding out the schoolgirl outfit.

"You like roleplaying?"

"Just a little."

"I love roleplaying!" Lana squealed out, grabbing the outfit.

She stuffed it in the bag, and stood up. She ran to the back. She came back with a little pair of black lace panties, and a matching bra. She stuffed them on the bag, and zipped it up.

"Now, all we need to find is a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube, and we'll be good for a while." Merle said.

"Next run." Lana agreed.

Martinez whistled, and Lana grabbed the bag. She ran to the jeep, and threw the bag in the back.

"You were successful I see." Martinez laughed as the bag came down with a thud.

"Very." Lana said, with a laugh.

"What should I wear first?" Lana asked, throwing the bag on the table.

"Nothing sounds good." Merle said, slapping her ass.

"That does sound good." Lana said, pulling her shirt off.

Merle pinned her against the table, and kissed down her jaw. He fumbled with the clasps on the corset, and Lana took it off along with her bra. Merle ran his hand over the smooth mound of flesh, and sucked in his bottom lip.

"You really do have great tits."

Lana smiled, and pulled him in for a kiss. She pushed his vest off, and tugged at his wife beater. He pulled back and ripped the material over his head. His tougue slithered in and out of her mouth, as he grinded himself against her. He pop the button off her jeans, and pulled them down her thighs. He went to pull her panties off, bit groaned when didn't feel them.

"So naughty." He growled, cupping her sex in his hand.

Lana moaned as his finger slipped inside of her. Lana pulled his belt off and unzipped his jeans. She pushed the heavy material down along with his boxers. Merle pulled away, and pulled her jeans off, and nudged open her legs. He lined himself up with her entrance, and pushed in.

Merle took no time for her to adjust, and started thrusting into her hand. Lana wrapped her legs around his hips, and leaned back on the table. Merle loved how willing she was. She was his own little sex toy.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Lana chanted through gritted teeth.

She was seeing stars, and oxygen struggled to get in her lungs. A thin layer of sweat was forming over her body. Merle had his eyes shut as he moved. The feeling of her tight wetness around him made him edge closer to release. He pushed in and ground his hips against her pelvis. Lana breathing hitched and she cried out as her stomach knotted. Merle flicked her nipple with his finger, and that sent her spiraling over the edge.

Merle couldn't hold on as she tightened around him. He pulled out at the last second and came on her lower stomach. He fell foward, his head resting on Lana's breasts. He panted against her warm skin, and rubbed her hip.

"That was amazing." Lana said, her voice shaking.

**Sorry for my lack of updates. Thank you to everyone that followed, I appreciate it! Leave a review! Tell me I'm doing something right!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two months later…**

Lana woke up, her naked back pressed against Merle's chest. His arms were wrapped around her. She turned around, and gently gave him a kiss. Merle stirred slightly, as her nails gently raked over his chest.

"Morning, baby cakes." Merle grumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I have to go to work today."

Over the past month, Lana had been given the job as teacher for the kids of Woodbury. They population had grow considerablely over the course of two months and there was more children.

"How 'bout a quick fuck before you get dressed?" Merle asked, running his hand over your exposed hip.

"Can't today. I gotta go pick up textbooks from Karen."

"That's a shame, ol' Merle needed some lovin'."

"Sorry, Merle. Tonight I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

"Sounds perfect. You won't be able to walk straight for days."

"Can't wait then."

Merle unwrapped his arms from her, and she sat up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stretched. Merle watched as she walked to the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Lana yelled.

Merle smirked, knowing she found his surprise. Lana ran back into the bedroom, and jumped on Merle. She squeezed him, and gave him a huge kiss.

"Didn't know you'd be so happy about razors." Merle smiled.

"Are you kidding! I can finally shave my legs after like 4 months."

"I was thinkin' of you usin' them for your little pretty parts."

Lana looked down at her crotch.

"I'll do that tonight, but I have get ready."

"You gonna shower?"

"Yeah, you wanna come?"

Merle smiled, and got up. He followed Lana to the bathroom, and smiled as she turned on the water. She stepped into the spray and began washing her hair. Merle followed, and began washing her body. Lana moaned softly as he reached around her and spread the suds over her breasts.

"Your turn." Lana said, turning to face him.

She worked the soap through his thin curly hair. Merle closed his eyes and let her clean him. He felt her fingers brush over his scars, and tensed. Her lips gently pressed against the raised skin, and Merle gently pushed her away.

"I'm sorry." Lana said, her voice soft.

"You shouldn't have seen 'em."

"I'm sorry, I ain't gonna judge you for them."

"Let's just finish showering, you're gonna be late."

The two rinsed off and got out. Merle left and went back to the bedroom. Lana sighed, and opened the medicine cabinet. She popped a birth control pill in her mouth, and swallowed it dry. For the two months she had been with him, he never once been this way.

Lana got ready, and left. She went to say goodbye to Merle, but the bedroom door was locked.

"Good morning, Ms. Lana." The kids chimed as I walked into the small classroom.

"Good morning." Lana replied, cheerfully.

Their was a knock on the door, and Lana turned around. Merle walked in and smiled at the kids.

"Sorry about this morning." Merle said, keeping his voice low.

"Merle, now's not the time."

"I know, but the Governor requested me to go out for supplies."

"Be safe."

Merle nodded, and gave Lana a kiss. Kids made noises of disgust.  
Lana smiled, and Merle gave her another quick kiss and left. Lana turned back to the kids, and was greeted by disgusted faces. A blond girl put her hand up, and Lana called on her.

"Are you and Merle married?" The girl asked.

Lana blushed, and shook her head.

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" Another girl asked.

Lana thought about it, and shook her head.

"We're just friends." Lana answered.

"Then, why did he kiss you?"

"Just because we're not a couple, doesn't mean we don't love each other. Merle is going put of the gates, and I wanted him to be safe."

"You love him?"

"Yes I do, and he loves me. Let's get started on today's lesson."

"Lana!" Merle yelled as he walked into the apartment.

"In here!" Lana yelled from the bathroom.

Merle dropped his the couch, and opened the room. Lana was sitting on the edge of the tub shaving her legs.

"How was class?" Merle said, sitting on the toilet seat.

"Good, after you kissed me everyone started asking questions about us."

"What you tell them?"

"I told them that even though we aren't married, we still love and look out for other."

"Love is a big word." Merle mumbled.

"We've been through a lot together. And as stupid as it sounds, I have fallen for you."

"You're just in love my dick, baby girl." Merle chuckled.

"I do love that, but I do love the man that it's attached to."

Merle stayed quiet.

"I know, you only think as me as your fuckbuddy."

Merle shook his head.

"You ain't just a pair of tits to me."

"Then, what am I? I thought I was just that to you."

"You're my friend. I ain't called many people that before. Hell, Daryl was one of of my only friends."

"I guess being your friend is an honour."

Merle laughed, and relaxed. Lana finished shaving and washed up. She sat down inbetween Merle's thighs and leaned her head back.

She wanted him to say he loved her back. She wanted him to say she was more than a friend. She knew he wouldn't. She knew he had been through a lot. She knew he wouldn't be able to say it.

But she'd take it. If she could be his friend, she'd take it. If that's all she'll ever be to him, she's fine with it. As long as she has a place in him.

**And feelings come out! Make sure to leave a review. I'd appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Merle, are you okay?" Lana asked, pushing him back a little.

"I'm fine." Merle answered, not meeting the younger girl's gaze.

"Don't give me that. What happened?"

"Nothin', just get off my back."

"Please Merle, you can tell me."

"You shouldn't be in love me. I ain't good for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've done things."

"I don't care about what you've done. I love you now."

Lana laid down on the bed, and pulled Merle over her.

"I can't. You told me that you loved me, and I didn't even say it back."

"You don't have to say it back if you don't feel the same way."

Merle pressed his forehead to hers, and gently pressed his lips to hers. He ran his hand over her naked frame, and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I don't know how I feel about you." He whispered.

"You don't have to."

"I like you, and I want you." Merle said.

"You can have me." Lana whispered.

Merle climbed over her, and slowly eased himself inside of her. He moved his hips slowly and evenly. Lana wrapped her legs around his waist, creating a deeper angle. The both of them sighed as pleasure consumed them.

Merle rolled over, so he was on his side. Lana had one leg over his hip, and was softly moaning.

This wasn't the rough Merle, Lana was used to. He was being tender and gentle. Lana let her eyes close as her orgasm took over.

Merle held her body close and gave a few final thrust before he released himself inside of her. Lana pulled back and looked up at Merle.

"That wasn't just sex." Her voice was soft and airy.

"That's how I feel about ya."

Lana knew that he was telling the truth. He could have been rough, but he wasn't.

"I love you too." Lana said, giving his chest a kiss.

Merle smiled and brushed her hair away from her face. She was too good for him, and he knew it. He didn't know why she would love him. He wasn't a good guy, he did drugs, got arrested. She was innocent, and naïve.

_And you originally wanted her for sex, _Merle thought.

But here she is, offering him her love and companionship. Merle knew she cared about him, she wasted all her medical supplies on him. And when wanted to end it all, she walked away. She walked away, so she didn't have to see him like that. He knew that he felt something for her, something he never felt.

He wanted to protect her. To shield her from the horrors in this new world. He wanted her to stay with him. But he didn't know why.

**And, we get some feelings. I wanted to write Merle as not knowing how to say how he feels about Lana, and I hope I did that well. But yeah, Merle feels something towards her. Leave a review! I'd appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

Merle woke up to smell of something cooking. He looked around the bedroom, and saw Lana was gone. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched. He stood up and put on a pair of clean boxers.

Merle walked into the kitchen, and saw Lana cooking something. He leaned against the counter and watched her work. She was wearing of his shirts, and no panties. Merle eyed her ass as she reached up into the cabinet to get a bowl. The shirt rid up, giving Merle a peek at her ass.

"Naughty little girl, didn't anyone ever teach you to put on underwear?"

"They did, but I like commando better."

"Me too."

Lana placed a plate full of pasta on the table, and poured two glasses of lemonade. Merle sat down and stole a noodle off the plate.

"Did you eat before?" Merle asked, as Lana handed him a fork.

"No. I had to help Milton after school, came home, started shaving, then you came home and we had sex."

Merle smirked, and popped another noodle into his mouth. Lana began eating, when there was a knock on the door. She quickly got up and ran into the bedroom.

Merle shook his head, and went to open the door. He didn't care if whoever on the other side of the door saw him in his boxers, it was after curfew. Merle opened the door, and stood up straight.

"Evening, Governor." Merle greeted.

"Evening. Am I interrupting?" The Governor asked.

"Not at all, Lana and I were just eating dinner." Merle invited The Governor in.

"Dinner? It's a little late."

"We had a nap when I got back, just got up a little while ago."

"Explains. I didn't think that you guys ate this late."

"So, is there a particular reason you came by?"

"Yes, where is Lana?"

"She ran to bedroom, I'll get her."

Merle got up and went into the bedroom.

"Who was it? Are they gone?"

"It's the Governor and no. He needs you."

"Me? I have to change."

Lana stripped out Merle's shirt, and pulled a pair of red lace panties on and a matching bra. She pulled on her jeans and a tank top, and looked at Merle.

"Good?"

"I liked you better in my shirt, but this looks fine."

Lana brushed her hair, and opened the door. She straightened up, and walked towards the Governor. Merle shook his head, and followed.

"Hello, Governor." Lana said politely.

"Evening."

"Merle said you needed me?"

"I have a job for you. Martinez informed me about a group of men that moved close to our perimeter. He said they were big guys with guns. I want you to go in, and distract them while our men attack."

"No way. I ain't putting her in danger like that." Merle said.

"I don't want to." Lana said, her voice coming out small.

"Come on. I promise you won't get hurt, and Merle will make sure of it."

"I'm not sure." Lana said, not making eye contact with either of the men.

"Please, if you do I'll give you anything you want. We need these men out of our area."

Lana thought about it, and reluctantly nodded her head. Merle shook his head, thinking about all the things that can go wrong.

"Good, I'll give you instructions tomorrow."

The Governor stood up, said goodbye, and left. Lana turned to Merle, her eyes wide.

"I don't wanna do this." She said, dropping head into his chest.

"I don't want you to do this, either."

Merle closed and inhaled her scent. He didn't want to risk losing her. She could be hurt, killed, or they might touch her. Merle squeezed Lana to his chest. He wasn't get let anyone hurt her.

**Leave a review! I'd appreciate it. Make sure to check on my tumblr for more updates, more often. This is just my second place to get my writing out, so that's why I don't update that often.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TW: Graphic scenes of rape.**

**All content with anything that might trigger something will be in bold.**

"I don't want to wake up." Lana groaned as Merle gently shook her.

"Come on, get you're ass up." Merle said, squeezing her thighs.

Lana slowly opened her eyes, and sat up. Merle smiled gently at her as shut her eyes again.

"Come on, the Governor said I have to give you the run down."

Lana groaned, and fell back onto the pillows. Merle pulled off the covers, and pulled her arms.

"I don't wanna go." Lana protested, wiggling away from his grip.

"You have to. You promised the Governor."

Lana sighed and rolled off the bed. She stormed into the bathroom, Merle trailing close behind her.

"You'll be fine. When we get back, the Governor is having that dinner party. I have a little surprise for you, too."

Lana looked at him, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She shook her head, and smiled. She finished brushing her teeth before turning back to Merle.

"So, what is the run down."

"Basically all you got to do is go in, be sexy, distract the guys, and we come in and kill 'em." Merle shrugged.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong."

"Do make promises you can't keep. There are no fool proof plans anymore."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Lana smiled, and Merle throw his arm around her shoulder. He kissed her temple, and lead her to the bedroom.

"Let's get you into something sexy."

XXXX

"So I just stumble into there camp?" Lana asked,pushing her bra up.

"Pretty much." Martinez agreed.

"Be careful." Merle said, giving her a quick kiss.

"I will."

Lana felt an overwhelming sense of regret. What the hell was she thinking when she agreed to be bait? Now here she is, in the middle of the woods in a pair of daisy dukes and a thin tank top, with only a small pocket knife to fend off walkers.

"I'm such an idiot." She muttered to herself.

She saw movement ahead, and readied her knife. It was hard being careful when you were out with no weapon, especially when you were barely covered in any clothes.

Lana yelped in surprise as a man emerged out of the bushes. He eyed her, and smiled.

"Well look at you." He whistled.

Lana stood motionless. Her eyes wide, and body tense.

"What's a nice piece of ass like you wandering alone out here for."

The man came closer, and Lana wrapped her hand around the hilt of her knife. The man wrapped his arm around her, and panic swept over her. She jabbed her knife into his side, and struggled to break free. The man only seem to get angrier, his grip tightening around her. He covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her away.

Feeling helpless, Lana began to cry. The man threw her on the ground in a small camp. Lana coughed as the man kicked dirt at her.

"Stupid fucking bitch!" The man yelled.

Lana tried to crawl away, but he caught her ankle.

"Don't you try to fucking leave."

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." Lana begged.

The man only smirked at her petty attempt for safety.

"Bryan get your ass up!" The man yelled.

There was a shuffling from inside the tent. The zipper opened a man walked out.

"Well, shit. It's you." Bryan said, smiling at Lana.

Lana began cryin harder. Bryan, her abusive ex, was alive. Memories of the monster he was flooded back to her.

_**"No, Br-" Lana was cut off with a hard whip to her back.**_

_**"Don't deny me, bitch. I will get what I want, even if your unconscious."**_

_**Bryan pulled her shorts off, and forced her legs apart. He delivered a hard slap to her sensitive core, making her cry out in pain.**_

_**"Stop it!" Lana cried, trying to close her legs.**_

_**"I'm not gonna stop until I finish." Bryan growled.**_

_**He opened his pants and forced himself into her. Lana cried as he pounded into her.**_

_**"Moan, bitch!"**_

_**Lana let out a fake moan.**_

_**"I know you like it, bitch."**_

_**Lana shook her head. She hated it. Feeling helpless, and afraid all the time.**_

**_"Bryan, please stop. You're hurting me." Lana begged, tears silently running down her face._**

**_"Shut up already, you like it."_**

**_"No I dont!"_**

**_Bryan slappped Lana hard across her face._**

**_"Don't you fucking talk back to me, bitch. You are gonna like it."_**

**_After months of abuse, that's exactly what happen. Lana let the pain pass, and opened herself up. She put up no fight, and didn't resist. She let herself go, gaining pleasure from a man that was nothing more than a beast. Soon, the time he spent forcing himself onto her, became her escape._**

The sound of a bullet being fired broke Lana's thoughts. Bryan's body fell limply to the ground. An arm wrapped around her waist and she screamed.

"Shh, baby. It's me." Merle said.

He pulled her up, and wrapped his arms around her. Lana cried into his chest, letting herself surrender to emotions.

"We're clear." Martinez announced.

"Merle, that was him." Lana said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Who was he?" Merle asked, wiping away tears that slid down her cheek.

"My ex-boyfriend. That was him!"

Merle kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her. Merle felt horrible for letting her go in. He could feel her shaking under his arms.

"Let's go back." Merle said, pushing Lana forward.

"I'll clear the area, you can go back to the truck." Martinez agreed.

"Watch yourself."

"I will."

Merle lead Lana to truck and she climbed into the back. She curled up on the backseat, her eyes closed and her breath came out shaky.

"I shouldn't have let you come." Merle sighed, climbing in next to her.

Lana remained silent.

"Shit, Lana. I'm sorry. It's all my fault you're like this."

Lana sat up and climbed onto Merle's lap.

"Don't be sorry, I should have been prepared for it."

"I shouldn't have let up go though."

"Merle, don't blame yourself. I chose to go, it's on me."

Lana gently ran her knuckles over Merle's jaw.

"I'm suppose to protect you, and I let you go out there. You could have been killed."

"But I'm alive."

"Lana, when we got there one guy was holding a gun to your head. What if we got there to late?"

Lana was taken back by Merle's sudden display of affection. It made her feel guilty though. She had him worrying about her.

"I didn't know there was a gun held to my head."

"You were motionless and when I ran to you, you didn't respond."

"I was thinking about what Bryan did to me. I guess I was in shock. I didn't think he would still be alive."

Lana looked up at Merle. She could see how worried he was from how he was chewing the inside of his lip and how he kept looking over her body.

"I'm sorry, Merle." Lana whispered.

**I don't know what this is. It's bad. Just imagine Bryan as Jesse Pinkman from Breaking Bad, that's how I was imagining him. Next chapter will be better.**

**Leave a review! I'd appreciate it.**


	15. Chapter 15

The drive back to Woodbury was spent in silence. Lana was leaning against Merle, a vacant look in her eyes.

_Funny how the thing that fucks with your head the most is seeing you ex-boyfriend, _Lana thought dryly.

Merle shifted, and wrapped his arm around her.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Fine." Lana answered.

Merle kissed her forehead, and sighed. He couldn't stop blaming himself for the state she was in.

They reached Woodbury shortly. The large makeshift gates slowly groaned as they opened. Martinez drove in, and the gates closes behind them.

"Come on, baby cakes." Merle said, tapping Lana's arm.

Lana moved and opened the door. She slid off the seat and onto the pavement. Merle followed her out, and grabbed her hand.

"I wanna go home." Lana whispered, squeezing his hands.

"Let's go." Merle said, kissing her temple.

The two slipped away from the jeep, and towards their apartment. The Governor spotted them, and made his way towards them.

"Hey, hey, hold up." He called out, making the couple stop.

Merle turned towards his 'boss', and nodded. Merle pushed Lana in front of him, and rested his chin on her head. He never noticed how much smaller she was compared to him until right now.

"So, how was-" The Governor started, but was cut off by Merle shaking his head.

"Now's not a good time, Governor." Merle said.

"Okay, you still coming to the party tonight?"

"Depends on how my girl feels." Merle answered, kissing the crown of her head.

"Alright. Have a nice afternoon, hope you decide to come tonight. I have drinks and food, its gonna be a real good time."

"We'll think about it." Lana spoke up.

"Alright, glad you came back."

The Governor smiled, and walked towards Martinez. Merle lead Lana back to the apartment, his arm snaked around her waist.

"I'm g**o**nna take a shower." Lana said, pushing open the apartment door.

"I'll be in the bedroom." Merle said, letting her waist go.

"No, you're coming with me." Lana said, with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes, come on."

Merle followed her to the bathroom. Lana began undressing and Merle watched.

"Take your clothes off, I feel a little exposed." Lana said with a giggle.

"Just enjoying the view." Merle chucked, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Merle, how old are you?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, but we've been together for two months and I never even asked. Just curious." Lana said with a shrug.

"I'm 56."

"No you're not! You are **not **that old."

"How old did ya think I was?"

"I don't know. Late forties, definitely not fifties."

"Well, baby, I'm old man."

"An incredibly rough, and sexy old man."

Merle chuckled. Lana turned the water on and motioned him to come over to her. Merle followed her into the spray, running his hand over his face, he sighed. Lana gently rubbed soap on his chest and down his arms, the water at their feet turning brown from the dirt. Merle let her trace the scars on his stomach without tensing, or pulling away.

"Who did this to you?" Lana asked, looking into his eyes.

Merle looked down, slightly ashamed.

"My dad wasn't the best man."

"Oh. I have scars, too." Lana said, her voice soft and soothing.

She turned around and put all her hair over her shoulder. Merle rubbed soap on her back, letting the dirt loosen and wash away.

"It's very faint, but it's long. Right down my spine."

Merle studied her skin, unable to see anything. He ran his thumb over her spine, making her involuntarily shiver. He saw little scars on her shoulders and arms before, but not the one on her spine. He found faint ragged line of slightly discolored skin running down her spine.

"This one?" He asks, sliding his finger down her skin.

"Yeah, not noticeable."

"Bryan did this to you?" Merle unconsciously asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad you killed him."

Merle only grunted in response. Lana sensed his discomfort and returned to the shower. She soaped herself up, and rinsed off. She washed Merle and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel of the rack and wrapped it around her body.

"You wanna go tonight?" Merle asked, stepping out of the shower.

"Not really."

"That's fine. We can sleep all night."

Lana raised her eyebrow at him.

"Is sleep some kind of way of saying sex?"

"No, unless you wanna have sex all night. I'm actually pretty tired, and you had a rough day."

"Sleep sounds good."

Merle threw his arm around Lana and gave her at kiss.

"You know I'm sorry about what happened today."

"I know, I don't know why. You had nothing to do with it."

"But I could have protected you better."

"Are you gonna stay on this? Merle, it's not your fault."

Merle noticed her annoyance, and dropped it. The two walked into the bedroom and got dressed. Lana slipped under the blanket,.and snuggled against her pillow.

"Sometimes you're just so adorable." Merle said, slipping in next to her.

"Sometimes? I'm adorable all the time."

"Except the times when you're a bitch."

"I am _**never**_ a bitch." Lana gasped.

"Really? You yelling at me to move and pushing against the wall, ain't being a bitch."

"You can't blame me for that, I was on my period." Lana huffed.

"So, when you're on the rag you can just shove me around and it ain't being a bitch?"

"Hey, I let you shove me around all the time."

"Hey, but you're gettin' something out of it. I got a bruised, because of you."

"Fine, I can be a bitch, but I'm an adorable bitch."

"I can agree with that." Merle said, pressing his lips to the back of her neck.

"I'm happy I left the quarry. If I didn't, I'd still be listening to Lori complain about me being a bad influence to whoever her kid was."

"That reminds me. You said once you get an outfit, you'd dance for me. We got tons of outfits."

"Tonight, I wanna sleep."

**Ahhhh, I'm soooooo sorry I've been dead in updating. I think this was somewhat better than the last chapter, not by much though. We did get to see a little taste of Lana's past, the next few chapters will be dedicated to learning about her and her past. No promises on the next chapter.**

**Leave a review! I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
